


Are we out of the woods yet?

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humour, M/M, Pack Feels, erica and boyd are on holiday or something, no one died, pure fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to have a little dance to Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we out of the woods yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for this to have a totally different plot but got side-tracked and it became this so enjoy!  
> As always comments and feedback are much appreciated. My spelling sucks so please be nice if I’ve not proof read it well enough. Also I’m not sure how much of my Englishness is in this so bear that in mind too.  
> Happy reading.  
> Check out my tumblr if you want to - http://walkthrough-wonderland.tumblr.com/  
> ******  
> Title obviously taken from the Taylor swift song.

Are we out of the woods yet?

Stiles sat in his car drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. _How_ did super speed still make Scott late so much of the time? Sure enough 3 minutes later Scott was in the car.

“Hey dude” he beamed as Stiles pulled the car out of the drive.

“So where are we going again?” Stiles asked, if he was honest he hadn’t listened when Scott explained this weekend’s plan, but he didn’t have anything else to so he didn’t think it mattered.

“I told you yesterday, the woods. Training” he nodded.

Stiles sighed. He really been hoping this time when he wasn’t listening they’d be doing something else like, I don’t know something normal like…erm … you know… see he couldn’t even think of what normal people did at weekends! Did people still go to the movies? Oh or a concert he hadn’t been to one of those in forever, it’d probably been so long he’d be embarrassed as to who he went to go and see.

He shouldn’t be complaining he knew that they had to train or they’d have even more of a chance of dying than normal which FYI was already higher than he wanted it to be. He just wanted one weekend without werewolves, where he could hang out with his friends, not be training as a pack.

“You are okay with this right?” Scott said. Shit now he’s going to think it’s something he did Stiles thought. Trust Scott the oversized puppy to know what Stiles was feeling.

“Yeah no dude psh… I’m fine. Training sounds good I mean what else would I want to do on a Saturday in February. Couldn’t think of anything better than spending the day in the cold woods, bring it on”

“Okay that was defiantly sarcasm and anyway you don’t even need to be outside”

“Yeah but I do prefer being around people when I’m reading. Besides what makes you think I won’t join in?” Stile smirked.

 

When they got there Stiles realised he’d come totally unprepared. On the drive over he hadn’t really looked but know he was standing with everyone he realised there was no way he could do an assault course in his jeans. Even Lydia was in a joggers, Stiles tried to think of a time where he’d seen her in trainers. He couldn’t. This was literally a first.

When they’d arrived everyone was waiting in Derek’s front room for them.

Allison looked Stiles up and down “are you reading today or…”

“No I’m playing just give me a sec. Where’s Derek?”

“Kitchen” Isaac said from a corner

“Gotcha. Go ahead and get started I’ll be out in a sec”

Everyone got up and slowly made their way outside except Stiles who turned on his heal and went straight up the stairs to Derek’s room. He flung open the wardrobe and called out “hey Der I’m stealing your clothes!” he yelled “not like you’d notice I mean who has this many workout clothes” he mumbled to himself.

“Fine take what you want!” he heard Derek call “Your sneakers are in your drawer. You left them here last week”

“Thanks. I’ll question why you put shoes in a drawer later, I need time to process that”

Sure enough in his drawer were some clothes, like always, and his sneakers just sitting in the corner. Had he CLEANED them?

“You know what clean sneakers look weird right babe?” Stiles heard an audible sigh from Derek downstairs and laughed to himself.

After about ten minutes he actually managed to find something that wasn’t so big it made him look ridiculous.

As he wandered downstairs he found Derek waiting at the bottom

“What’s the point in having the power to steal your clothes if nothing fits?”

“I don’t know that doesn’t look to bad” Derek said taking his hand. “Now come on, Isaac and Scott have already done the course once and Scott may be the alpha but I can’t have him beat me.” Derek dragged him outside.

 

So joining in had not been a good idea after all. Was everyone secretly doing insanity workouts behind his back? Even Lydia had made it through the course and Stiles, well Stiles fell of the rope swing and was now covered in mud.

“Stiles that the fun part, it’s not supposed to be hard!” Kira had called out.

Really Kira fun? Because that is definitely not how Stiles who describe the current situation. What part of doing an SAS style assault course is fun? People in the marines don’t do this for fun they do it because they have to, Stiles didn’t even need this. He had a bat. He’d be fine.

After his sixth attempt of tying (and failing) to climb the climbing wall Stiles decided he was done.

“Well that’s enough sport for me, there’s a book Deaton wanted me to look at anyway so I’ll be in Derek’s office” he declared to no one in particular. They were all off in different directions anyway.

“You sure” Derek said rounding the corner of the wall. Turns out he wasn’t all that far away.

“Yeah seriously it fine go jump of something. I’ll see you all when our done” Stiles smiled. He honestly didn’t care they all seemed to love all that stuff personally he didn’t really see the appeal. Yeah it was pretty in the summer but it was February and like 45 degrees, he just wanted a shower and a jumper. He trudged back to the house and did just that. There was a big difference between hanging out of buildings and running for your life, and making yourself sick on an insanely hard assault course. As much as Stiles was a fan or the former, it turns out he didn’t like the latter anywhere near as much.

He did go into Derek’s study and attempted to find the book Deaton had talked to him about. Except he didn’t really care about it—I mean how interesting can ancient Celtic ruins really be?

 

Derek noticed Stiles had been a little off all day. He worried it was something he’d done but he couldn’t think of anything and besides if it was him Stiles would just tell him. He was like that. It wouldn’t be outright but he’d use some weird analogy that you could see straight through, or failing that he’d ask Scott. But once Scott assured him he’d done nothing wrong Derek was more confused. He knew coming to the woods most weekends wasn’t what a bunch of teenagers normally wanted to do but the rest of them seemed into it, to begin with Stiles was too. He joked about and lightened the mood but today it was like he wasn’t even there. Sure he tried but he wasn’t laughing it off as much and he hadn’t even bothered to come in gym clothes instead electing to steal Derek’s. What was up with him? When Allison said they were about to start a 15 mile run Derek took his chance to leave, it’d been over an hour since anyone had seen Stiles and that was weird. Even when he wasn’t playing he normally came and sat outside to watch

“Hey I’m just going to check on Stiles run without me I’ll make it up later” Derek said turning towards the house as the others set of into the woods.

As he approached the house. He started laughing and went inside to find Stiles dancing around with the stereo on full blast. He ran over and turned it down.

“HEY!”

“Werewolf” Derek said shortly pointing to his ears. The music was still loud but now he could tolerate it.

Stiles sat down on the couch looking forlorn.

“And what is this pity party for?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows

“Not a pity party I just wanted to dance for a bit”

“To Taylor swift?” Derek chuckled

“HEY that woman is a queen! I love her!”

“She’s not so bad”

……………… 20 minutes later ………………..

Scott was first back and went up to the house to find out where Derek was. He walked into the front room after hearing loud music and saw Stiles and Derek. Dancing. Singing loudly into hair brushes. With some gusto. He hid behind the corner and took his phone out to start recording.

**_ARE WE OUT OF THE WOODS YET?_ **

**_ARE WE OUT OF THE WOODS YET?_ **

**_ARE WE OUT OF THE WOODS YET?_ **

**_ARE WE OUT OF THE WOODS_ **

****

**_ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET?_ **

**_ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET?_ **

**_ARE WE IN THE CLEAR YET?_ **

**_IN THE CLEAR YET GOOD!_ **

****

Scott could barely hold in his laughter and finally broke bursting out into a fit of giggles. Stiles finally noticed him.

“Oh hey Scotty” Stiles said styling out his fall from the sofa, by making it look like an intentional dive. Derek on the other hand just waved.

“Really well done guys. Did anyone tell you you’ve got real talent” Scott said still giggling.

“Well it has been said on numerous occasions, we just never had a chance to act on it did we?” Derek said smirking.

“True, what with our busy saving the town schedules. We couldn’t really fit in our singing career” Stiles said nodding. “It’s on the list though”

“Well I could always send my recording over-“

But where Scott would send the recording Derek would never know as Sties tackled him to the floor and stole is phone. He tried and failed to unlock it.

“You changed your password from ‘Allison’? No fair”

“Yeah I was kind of sick of you hacking me, and besides now, I’m glad I did”

The front door opened and everyone else ambled through into the house.

“Glad you did what?” Lydia asked barley reacting to the sight of Stiles and Scott wrestling with each other on the floor.

“Changed my password so I can show you all THIS” Scott said as he grabbed his phone back from Stiles while Isaac ran in to hold Stiles off.

Scott played them back the video.

“Please let me put it on YouTube” Isaac begged.

“No way if it’s going on-line I’m getting the credit” Scott piped up.

“I still say send it into some T.V show, then you’ll get money” Kira suggested.

“I say do both” Lydia said.

“Is there any chance we get a say it what happens to it?” Stiles said.

“Like deleting it for example” Derek piped up from the chair he had been sitting in while the other’s discussed the videos fate.

“Nope, not a chance” Scott said smirking.

Safe to say they weren’t going to live that one down anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
